


Black Tides

by heronwing



Series: Clans of the Cliffs [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Clans, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heronwing/pseuds/heronwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peace has reigned in the Clans of the cliffs- ThornClan, ReedClan and CragClan- for seasons upon seasons. But a sinister omen tells of dark forces ahead and four friends, restless and uneasy in their Clans, will have to band together to form something stronger than what they’ll soon have to face. The Clans are in danger of being swept away in a tide of blood and all the cats’ strength and wit will be needed to save the Clans from destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allegiances

 

**REEDCLAN:**

**Leader:**  Kingfisherstar-  _small calico bigender cat with green eyes (he/she)_

 **Deputy:**  Pebbletail-  _silver tabby molly with black markings and blue eyes_

 **Medicine Cat:**  Pikeleap-  _calico transboy with amber eyes_

                   **Apprentice** : Pipitpaw

 **Warriors** :

Goosefeather-  _tall, sleek black and white mottled molly with yellow eyes (Turkish Angora)_

Dewlight-  _pale blue-grey agender (xe/xem) cat with amber eyes_

Willowdawn-  _grey tabby molly with pale ginger patches and blue eyes_

Raccoonmask- _white molly with brown tabby striped tail and brown tabby patch over face, pale yellow eyes_

Rosewater-  _pinkish pale brown tabby with thick stripes, long whiskers and soft amber eyes (genderfluid, she/xe)_

 **Apprentice:** Rookpaw

Salmonwhisper-  _pale tortoiseshell transboy with large ginger patches and piercing amber eyes_

Greytail-  _grey tabby tom with darker legs, muzzle and tail, blue eyes_

Heronwing-  _grey-patched white demiboy (he/they) with yellow eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Cormorantpaw

Otterpelt-  _small, skinny dark brown agender (they/them) cat with dark copper eyes_

Mistyclaw-  _black and white molly with pale green-yellow eyes, former kittypet_

Cloudfoot-  _white, long-furred tom with grey-green eyes_

Rainwhisker-  _dark blue-grey genderfluid (any pronouns) cat with blue eyes and a short, stubby tail_

Tallstream-  _large, lanky black and white tom with green eyes_

Murktail-  _smoky grey tabby molly with a white paw and tail tip, amber eyes_

Eelclaw-  _dark blueish grey molly with long, slender but muscular legs and a tiny patch of white on chest_

Rushfang-  _golden-brown tabby agender (they/them) cat with yellow eyes_

Brindlefur-  _tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes_

Burnetnose-  _russet tabby tom with yellow eyes_

Sleetfoot-  _black and grey demiboy (they/he) with amber eyes_

Larkwhisker-  _mottled brown tom with long, feathery fur and pale green eyes_

Sageflower-  _pale grey molly with darker mottled markings and green eyes_

Elmleaf-  _brown tabby transgirl with white paws and chest, amber eyes_

Frogstorm-  _brown-patched white molly with yellow eyes_

Toadpelt-  _dark brown tom with dark amber eyes_

Loonfeather- _tall, fluffy black cat with large ears, white underbelly, muzzle and toes (he/they/she)_

Lilyheart-  _calico molly with yellow eyes_

 

 **Apprentices** : 

Pipitpaw-  _lanky grey tabby tom with spotted markings and white toes, yellow eyes_

Cormorantpaw-  _reddish-black molly with yellow eyes_

Rookpaw-  _black molly with yellow eyes_

 

**Queens:**

Antnose-  _small, tortoiseshell, mostly black, molly with amber eyes_

 

**Elders:**

Minnowclaw-  _grey-brown tabby molly with blue eyes_

 

**CRAGCLAN:**

**Leader:**  Swiftstar-  _lanky black agender cat with a white dash on chest and amber eyes_

 **Deputy:**  Ravenblaze-  _tall, gangly tortoiseshell molly with yellow eyes_

 **Medicine Cat:**  Hazelnose-  _pale brown tabby tom with lighter muzzle, paws and belly, yellow eyes_

 **Apprentice** : Fogpelt-  _tall, skinny mottled grey tom with blue eyes_

 

 **Warriors** :

Snailflower-  _dark brown tabby molly with white paws and green eyes_

Heatherclaw-  _pale pinkish-brown tabby demigirl with blue eyes_

Whiteface-  _white tom with hazel eyes_

Rabbitleap-  _large grey-brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

Plumtail-  _small, long-furred, russet agender cat with darker ears, paws, back and tail, blue eyes_

                   **Apprentice:** Grousepaw

Pearwhisker-  _long-furred white molly with dark ginger patches and blue eyes_

Pansystorm-  _white genderfluid cat with blue tabby tail and head and yellow eyes (he/they/she)_

Wrenheart-  _mottled brown tabby tom with green eyes_

                   **Apprentice:** Honeypaw

Eaglesong-  _dark brown transgirl with amber eyes_

Stonefang-  _long-furred dark grey tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes_

Stormchaser-  _large, white bigender cat with grey patches, blue eyes_

Harestep-  _brown tabby tom with blue eyes_

Wheatfoot-  _ginger demiboy with brown eyes_

Nightfeather-  _black and white molly with green eyes_

Morningdew-  _reddish-black molly with yellow eyes_

Frostfoot-  _tall, white transboy with amber eyes_

Gullheart-  _black and white tom with blue eyes_

                   **Apprentice:** Gorsepaw

Beewhisker-  _ginger genderfluid cat with green eyes_

Fawnpelt-  _pale brown molly with amber eyes_

Russetfur-  _dark russet tom with white paws and yellow eyes_

Flywing-  _long-furred black tom with amber eyes_

Ratclaw-  _dark russet transboy with yellow eyes_

Rosepetal-  _small pink-grey tabby demigirl with yellow eyes_

 

 **Apprentices** :

Honeypaw-  _pale ginger molly with amber eyes_

Grousepaw-  _pale grey molly with yellow eyes_

Gorsepaw-  _big, dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes_

 

 **Queens** :

Owlcloud-  _dark grey-brown molly with blue eyes_

 _(_ **Kits** _:_ Smallkit _,_ Sunkit _,_ Brightkit _,_ Nightkit _,_ Hailkit _)_

Ivystream-  _silver tabby transgirl with yellow eyes_

 _(_ **Kit** _:_ Oakkit _)_

Yewleaf-  _tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes_

 _(_ **Kits** _:_ Birdkit _,_ Moonkit _,_ Dustkit _)_

 

 **Elders** :

Murktooth-  _long-furred white tom with dark brown face, legs, back and tail (Burmese x ragdoll)_

Minkwhisker-  _long-furred brown molly with dark face, legs, back and tail (Burmese x ragdoll)_

**THORNCLAN:**

**Leader:**  Beetlestar- _large, long-furred, mottled black tom with amber eyes_

 **Deputy:**  Batear-  _tall, black demigirl with a white tail-tip and large ears, yellow eyes_

 **Medicine Cats:**  Greyleaf-  _grey tabby transboy, copper eyes_

 Waspwhisker-  _white molly with ginger tabby patches, green eyes_

 

 **Warriors** :

Spiderleg-  _black molly with white legs, yellow eyes_

Littlebird-  _small mottled grey and black tom, yellow eyes_

Sagepelt-  _large, long-furred, mottled grey, blue and black molly, amber eyes_

                   **Apprentice:** Seedpaw

Paleblossom- _dilute tortoiseshell molly, green eyes_

Cinderclaw-  _long-furred dark grey cat with white paws, blue eyes, bigender (he/she)_

Sootwhisker-  _long-furred black and white molly, yellow-green eyes_

Fernwing-  _pale brown tabby agender cat, green eyes_

Mossheart-  _white tom with brown tabby patches, amber eyes_

Mousestep-  _small mottled brown tabby molly, green eyes_

Foxtooth-  _deep brownish red tabby  demiboy, with long fur, small white paws, orange eyes_

                   **Apprentice:** Mallowpaw

Cloudpelt-  _soft white tom, blue eyes, partially deaf_

Shade-  _black tom with amber eyes, former kittypet_

Softsheep-  _small, pale cream demigirl with curly fur and curled ears, blind blue eyes (American Curl)_

Nightrunner-  _grey and black tabby transboy with blue eyes_

Brackentail-  _reddish-brown tabby genderfluid cat (any pronouns), yellow eyes_

Bramblenose-  _pale brown tabby tom with dark, swirling markings and white paws and muzzle, amber eyes_

                   **Apprentice:** Lionpaw

Goldenfang-  _light ginger bigender (she/he) cat with orange eyes_

Thistlefur-  _dark grey tom with white chest and blue eyes_

Redpoppy-  _tortoiseshell molly with white paws and chest, amber eyes_

Blackbee-  _black molly with tiny splashes of orange markings, yellow eyes_

Antpelt-  _red-brown tabby agender cat with green eyes_

Hornetclaw-  _large, pale ginger tom with blue eyes_

                   **Apprentice:** Toadpaw

Muntjacwing-  _small, long-furred transboy with dark reddish fur and_ _white muzzle and chest, yellow eyes, stubby tail_

Oakface-  _dark brown molly with paler paws, green eyes_

Maplesong-  _short tortoiseshell molly with green eyes_

Rookwhisker-  _blue-black molly with amber eyes_

 

 **Apprentices** :

Lionpaw-  _ginger tom with amber eyes_

Toadpaw-  _black and white tom with green eyes_

Seedpaw-  _pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

Mallowpaw-  _brown tabby molly with yellow eyes_

 

 **Queens** :

Oliveleaf-  _dark brown, almost black, molly with white belly and legs, amber eyes_

( **Kits:** Beechkit, Ryekit, Sloekit, Cedarkit)

Shrewnose-  _mottled brown and ginger tabby molly with blue eyes_

( **Kits:** Marigoldkit, Yarrowkit)

Crowflower-  _black genderfluid cat with orange eyes, nursery helper_

 **Elders** :

Mintclaw-  _white molly with pale tabby markings on face, legs and tail, blue eyes_

Briarthorn-  _red tabby tom with plumy fur, amber eyes_

Dapplefur-  _calico molly with green ey_ es

 

**Cats outside Clans:**

Prince- _small, white long-furred demiboy with lilac tabby patches and blue eyes, kittypet_

Pomegranate-  _long-furred dark red tabby transboy, copper eyes, rogue_

Citrus-  _long-furred pale ginger molly with yellow eyes, rogue_

Thistle-  _big, buff ragdoll transgirl with long, soft fur and blue eyes, rogue_

Rose Thorn- _scarred, s_ _kinny, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, half a tail and shredded ears, rogue_  


	2. Chapter 2

Rain pattered softly on the old, mossy stones of the large, tumbledown castle, perched on the grassy field above the beach. The turrets and walls that had once stood had long since crumbled, and much of the roof had caved in, but many rooms had stayed intact and were warm and dry in the dismal weather. Chunks of stone littered the long grass that whipped about in the harsh wind.

The dark, stormy sky cast no shadows and the castle seemed almost ethereal in the grey glow of the clouds, with its thick, green growth and imposing silhouette.

A small, wraithlike shape slipped out from the tall, willowy grass, crept towards the towering structure and squeezed inside through a crumbled gap in one of the high, outside walls.

Lush ferns and mosses grew thickly on the mostly uneven floor, muffling the sound of the grey and white cat's paw-steps. Rain clung to the cat's long fur and they shook their head as a drop hit their nose. 

The cat looked around, taking in the brush that crowded against the far walls and the leafy plants growing on those walls, among the cracks. Their amber eyes alighted on a staircase that had collapsed in a heap of green-smudged debris.  They leapt up the tumbled stairs, relishing the soft growth of the castle floor underpaw. 

On the next floor, the carpet of moss was a little thinner. The grey and white cat stood, eyes closed, and drew in the earthy, green smells of the plants, mixed with the ancient, wet scent of the castle. Their large ears twitched and swivelled as they took in the quiet sounds of the rain. 

The cat's white, black-tipped ears pricked forward as a thump sounded through the almost-silence. The fur along their spine lifted as they crept forward to the lip of the stairs and peered over warily. 

"Heronwing!"

The loud yowl made him jump but in the next heartbeat he stood and bounded back down the stairs. 

"Guess who slipped and fell on the moss!"

"Oh hush up, Rainwhisker! I didn't  _slip_ , I-"

Heronwing jogged towards the sound of two cats tousling, their insults and laughter absorbed by the furry stones, a faint purr in his throat. 

"Guys, I’m pretty sure you're the loudest cats in the Clans," he meowed as he came upon a rose-brown tabby grappling with a dark blue-grey cat. 

The tabby jumped free, with one last bat on the blue cat's nose. The moss on the stones under their paws was scuffed and their fur was smudged and ruffled.

"You wouldn't have us any other way, Heronwing!" she said with a wink and swatted at his ears with small, fluffy paws. 

Rainwhisker stood and shook their short, grey-blue fur. "Rosewater, I'll pummel you next time, you goof."

"You can try, weasel snot."

"Son of a badger!"

"Rotten rat!"

"Shrew brain!"

"Asshole!"

Heronwing snorted. "C'mon, cloudbrains, we said we'd meet Wheatfoot at the river around sunhigh. Though, with the sky like this, I'm not sure what time it is."

"It doesn't really matter, we'll just go down there and wait," Rainwhisker mewed, flicking Rosewater on the flank with their paw and leaping away, towards the chink in the wall they had entered through. 

The tabby molly huffed and grinned, haring away after her friend. Heronwing shook his head, amusement flickering in his amber gaze, and followed. 

As he burst through into the field that surrounded the large castle, he realised the rain had stopped, though the sky was still overcast and grey. 

He glanced around and found Rosewater and Rainwhisker bounding around in the patches of bright wildflowers and herbs, sending petals high into the air. The wind whisked the petals in a swirling dance, whispering around Heronwing as he emerged from the quiet, comforting interior of the castle into the cold, windy outside.

Heronwing padded past them and whisked his tail over Rainwhisker's ears. "Okay, let's go, you beebrains."

"Alright, furball, we're coming," Rainwhisker flicked their ears, their blue eyes narrowed teasingly, and took a playful swipe at Heronwing's broad muzzle. 

"I didn't know you were our father, Heron!" Rosewater leapt up from where she had been knocked into some heather and shook out her long, downy fur.

Heronwing sent a weary glance her way and replied, "Rosewater, please."

"Yes, yes! Let's go?"

He sighed, and set off, skirting CragClan’s high, rocky moorland and keeping beside the river that snaked through all three Clans' territories. Heronwing could hear his friends behind him, giggling at the 'kittypet swears' they were exchanging, which grew increasingly worse as they drew closer to ReedClan's marshes and forest. 

The large grey and white tom halted at a place where the river widened and the current was Heronwing turned back and meowed, "We'll cross here, ok?"

"Yeah, cool," was the mumbled reply from both. 

He gazed ahead, at CragClan's large, hilly moorland territory and then back at the river beside him. Heronwing plunged in, relishing the feel of the water tugging at his fur and struck out strongly for the other side. He heard Rosewater and Rainwhisker do the same, their chat momentarily suspended by the swim. 

 _Though, if I know them, they'll just start talking about something even worse when we get to the other side_ , Heronwing thought as he felt the pebbled river shore beneath his paws. He scrambled out and, when he got to the mossy stones that lined the shore, shook himself, sending sparkling drops to mingle with the already soaked ground. 

"Will we go down to the stone bridge?" Rainwhisker asked as they trotted up to where he stood, Rosewater close behind. 

"Mhm," he replied, "that's where I told Wheatfoot to meet us."

Rosewater ran ahead, and pranced in front of them as they walked, meowing, "I'm gonna tell Wheatfoot all the jokes Rainwhisker and I have come up with since we last saw him."

"I'll tell him about all the shit Heron's been doing! I mean, this boy is such a  _menace_!" Rainwhisker laughed and butted Heronwing on the shoulder. 

He widened his eyes and gaped at them, feigning surprise, "Rainwhisker, please!  _You're_  the menace!"

They grinned, "Well, if we're talking about _real_ menaces, Rosewater here sure is one!"

Rosewater spun around and batted Rainwhisker's muzzle. They bounded forward and tackled her to wet ground, their forelegs wrapped around her fluffy middle. Rosewater gave a squeal and laughed, rolling over so the smaller, blue cat was underneath her and enveloped in her rose-brown tufty fur. 

Rainwhisker started battering at Rosewater's belly with their hind legs, laughing and yelling insults at the larger molly. Rosewater joined in with her own insults and soon they were tumbling around in a heap of fur, yowling curse words as loud as they could, dissolving into fits of giggles after each word. 

Heronwing halted and watched them, amused and more than a little tired by their antics. He glanced up at the stormy sky, praying any rain would hold off until they went back to camp. 

"Rosewater! Rainwhisker! Let's keep going, furballs, otherwise we won't make it back to camp before  _sundown_!" he meowed finally and trotted away in the direction of the old stone bridge that sat further down the river. 

Rosewater pushed Rainwhisker away and scuttled after the large, long-furred, grey and white tom. Rainwhisker lay on the ground for a moment, fur ruffled, then scrambled up and padded behind them. 

As the bridge came into view ahead, Rainwhisker and Rosewater bounded around him, getting more and more excited as they drew closer. 

"We haven't seen Wheat in  _ages_!" Rainwhisker exclaimed, loping beside Rosewater just a few tail-lengths in front of Heronwing. 

He raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, Rain? We saw him maybe five suns ago!"

"It feels like it's been forever," they shot back, wagging their stubby tail. 

"Yeah, true, Rain," Rosewater laughed then added, "I sure wish Wheatfoot was in ReedClan."

"Mm, same," the small grey-blue cat nodded. 

"It would be nice to have our whole 'gang' in the same Clan, wouldn't it?" Heronwing purred. 

"You big sap!" Rosewater grinned back at him. 

"What! Rosewater, oh my gosh, you two were just  _spilling_  out feelings!" he cried indignantly. 

"We were not! We were saying we'd like Wheat in the same Clan and then  _you_  were all," Rainwhisker cleared their throat and mimicked Heronwing's voice, "'oh man, it'd sure be nice to have Wheat around so I could groom him all day!'"

"Rainwhisker, please! I never said that! That sounds like something you would say!" 

"What? No way! Wheat's cool, but I'm not interested in him like that!"

"Alright, alright! Rosewater, what are you giggling at?" Heronwing glared her way, where she sat with her tail tucked around her paws, laughing, her yellow eyes sparkling with mirth. 

"Oh, nothing! Just the way you two fight is hilarious," the tabby molly winked and ran to the bridge, which sat only cat lengths from where they had stopped. 

A golden cat with darker markings and tufty, almost messy, fur sat at the foot of the bridge on the other side of the river, gazing into the smooth current, eyes fixed on flickering shapes and colours. 

"Wheatfoot!" Rainwhisker exclaimed, bounding away from Heronwing with a playful bat at his shoulder. 

The cat jumped and he looked up, his golden-brown eyes immediately resting on his friends. 

"Hey, guys!" he meowed, his tail waving around happily as he stood up and shook himself. 

Rosewater crossed the bridge and rubbed her head along Wheatfoot's jaw. "It's good to see you, cloudbrain!"

Rainwhisker raced along the bridge and skidded to halt in front of them, their stubby tail quivering in excitement, purring, "We have heaps to tell you!"

Heronwing made it last and greeted his friend by touching noses and lifting his plumy tail. 

Wheatfoot murmured, fond amusement snapping in his eyes, "How have you survived them this time?"

Heronwing gave him a weary look, but laughter edged his voice as he whispered back, "Oh, it's just practice, pal."

His little friend laughed. 

As soon as they saw the pair was done exchanging words, Rainwhisker and Rosewater bundled into Wheatfoot and chanted, "Story time! Story time!"

He smiled, his signature eyes-closed smile, and went along with them. 

They led him over to ReedClan’s side of the river, up the bank, to a patch of brush and crouched down. Rainwhisker and Rosewater were obviously getting ready to tell Wheatfoot all they had to tell, which would most likely be jokes only Rainwhisker and Rosewater understood and over-exaggerated tales of what Heronwing had supposedly done. 

“Rain and I have been refining this one for a while now, so I hope you’re ready to have your sides ache from laughter…”

Heronwing shook his broad head, smiling, and hunkered down between Rosewater and Rainwhisker, their fur mingling as the four friends pressed close together, their purrs loud and happy. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Leaves rustled beneath quick pawsteps and ferns whispered as Heronwing brushed against them as he hurried away from the river, followed by Rainwhisker and Rosewater, quiet for once. They jogged along the well trodden path into ReedClan's centre. After spending hours with Wheatfoot, the trio of troublemaking warriors were finally making their way back to camp.

  
"Do you think Kingfisherstar will give us shit for being out so long?" Rainwhisker mewed, spying the entrance to camp only fox lengths away.

  
"Probably! StarClan considering how we brought no prey back in greenleaf. Pebbletail will be disappointed!" Heronwing cried anxiously, quivering at the thought of disgust on the deputy's face when they walked into camp.

  
"Hey! While you were both flirting with Wheatfoot, I took it upon myself to catch some trout," Rosewater said, her voice muffled by the two limp shimmery fish swinging from her jaws. Her feathery tail wavered in the air with smug excitement.

  
Rollings his amber eyes, Heronwing offered to carry one of the fish as she brushed up beside him.

  
"No, I'm good. Thanks, Heron," she meowed through the fish, laughter making her yellow eyes brighter.

  
Denied, he watched as she nosed her way through the reeds that surrounded the camp, then followed after her, smiling.

  
Rosewater glanced back as the reeds settled back upright behind him. Heronwing twitched his tail in amusement and shook his head with a grin as she continued foward, waltzing toward where the prey was kept, tucked away in a woven reed shelter, in a cool corner of camp. Her tail flicked with pride and she nodded around royally, eliciting laughs and congratulations from the cats laying around the clearing.

  
The rose-brown tabby rested one trout atop the prey heap and took the other to the nursery, where meows of greeting rose out to meet her.

  
"That cat is way too confident!" Rainwhisker laughed good naturedly as they came to stand beside Heronwing from where they'd been chatting to Rushfang, nudging his shoulder before following after the long-furred tabby.

  
Heronwing smiled tiredly and sighed as he made his way to the leader's den, which was in the hollow of the old willow tree that cradled the camp, to report their 'patrol.'

  
He leapt up onto the branch that grew under the hollow.

"Kingfisherstar? It's Heronwing."

  
"Yes, come in," her voice sounded from the back corner where her nest was located.

  
Heronwing peered into the dim interior and breathed in the scents of his leader and Pebbletail. He padded inside, feeling sheepish about what he would say about their patrol.  
Pebbletail and Kingfisherstar were crouched side by side, and it was obvious they had been sharing tongues before Heronwing had come in.

  
He quickly made his report, skipping the part about the castle and Wheatfoot, in case they became angry and forbid him from either or both. They both gently reminded him about their duties to the Clan but let him off without any harsh punishments as the three of them were relatively new warriors.

  
Heronwing thanked them profusely and made his escape, glad they hadn't been punished for their little adventure.

  
As he jumped to the soft, mossy ground, Heronwing's eyes alighted on Rosewater and Rainwhisker, giving badger rides to Cormorantkit and Rookkit. Making cheap and silly badger impressions, the immature warriors trotted around camp dramatically. He smiled, his anxiety about their duties slightly eased by his friends antics.

  
The camp was filled with the quiet murmurings of cats, punctuated by the loud laughter of the kits and Rosewater and Rainwhisker.

  
The calm, hushed atmosphere soothed Heronwing further, but he glanced around as hurried movement caught his eye.

 

Eelclaw was padding over, her expression stormy with worry. Her long, thin tail whipped frustratedly behind her as she stalked towards where Rosewater giggled under Rainwhisker, who had her pinned underneath their much smaller frame. Heronwing heard Eelclaw call his friend over to her and his furry brows drew together in a worried frown.

 

A few quiet words were exchanged between Eelclaw and Rosewater, and the big grey and white tom flattened his ears a little as the rose tabby's fur lifted slowly. Eelclaw shook out her own dark grey fur and left Rosewater looking muddled as the limber molly spun away with her tail tip twitching with discontent.

 

Heronwing blinked with curiosity but felt it was nothing for him to meddle with. He trotted over to where Rainwhisker now sat, subdued, beside a quiet Rosewater, and stood next to them.

  
His amber eyes caught movement at the edge of his vision and he looked up just as Kingfisherstar perched herself atop a steady willow branch of the tree that overhung the camp clearing.

  
"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather below the Willow!" her clear voice rang out in the quietly content clearing.

  
Cats' voices gained some volume as they settled beneath the ancient willow and Heronwing led his friends over to join them. He glimpsed Cormorantkit and Rookkit, now freshly groomed and buzzing with excitement, barely sitting still beside their mother, Antnose, a permanent queen, at the front of the circle of cats.

  
"It is time to make two kits into apprentices," she announced, leaping down from her branch, catching the eyes of the pair, using her tail to beckon them forward. The kits padded forward, shaking with delight, their long, black fur fluffed with eagerness.

  
"Rookkit, from this day, until you obtain your warrior name, you will be known as Rookpaw. Your mentor will be Rosewater. Rosewater, I trust that you will pass down to her your quick mind, your determination and your excellent fishing skills."

  
Rosewater ambled forward, beaming, her eyes bright and thrilled, her earlier discomfort forgotten in the face of the honour of being a mentor.

  
Heronwing gazed at Rosewater; his close friend, known for being playful and foolish. Curiosity pricked at him and he wondered what this kind of responsibility could do to her. He shook the thought away; if she changed, it didn't matter to him.

  
The tom grinned, heart swelling with pride and affection for his friend. Heronwing watched as the rosy tabby touched noses with her new apprentice, and he joined in as his Clanmates started up a caterwaul for the new apprentice.

  
"Rookpaw! Rookpaw! Rookpaw!"

  
Kingfisherstar beckoned Cormorantkit forward with a smile. "From this day forward, this apprentice will be known as Cormorantpaw," the leader caught Heronwing's eye and he nodded and padded forward on wobbly legs, giddy. "Heronwing, you will be her mentor. I know you will do your best to share with your apprentice your loyalty, steadiness and honesty."

  
Heronwing's whiskers twitched eagerly as he touched noses with the small, reddish black molly, his chest almost bursting with happiness.

  
The Clan yowled the new apprentice's name and she ducked her head, embarrassed and delighted. Their Clanmates crowded around the two apprentices and gave them their congratulations, the air vibrating with purrs.

  
When the cats began to disperse, murmuring to each other happily, Heronwing drew Cormorantpaw towards him and looked around for his friends. A glimpse of grey-blue fur flashed and he led his apprentice towards where Rainwhisker leapt around Rosewater and her brand new apprentice. They looked up and greeted the two warmly.

  
The tom grinned and meowed, "Who would've thought we would still be allowed to become mentors after our little rendezvous today, huh?"

  
"Well, other than that, I think we'll be the best mentors ReedClan has seen!" Rosewater answered loftily, winking at him.  
Suddenly flustered, Heronwing looked away.

  
He glanced towards where the sisters were meowing to each other eagerly, their yellow eyes flashing and bright, and smiled.  
Rosewater and Rainwhisker halted their bounding and came to rest beside Heronwing.

  
Rainwhisker batted gently at the grey and white tom's fluffy shoulder, their small grey-blue paw almost swallowed by Heronwing's long, tufty fur. He looked down at his friend questioningly.

  
"When you go out, will-" the small cat broke off with a huff, then started again. "Will you be leaving me behind now that you both have apprentices?"

  
Heronwing gaped at Rainwhisker.

  
"No!" he cried, shaking his head vehemently.

  
Rosewater tackled them to the ground and yowled, "No way will we leave you behind! I need you backing me up when Heron comes up with some mousebrain idea and I need to tell him it won't work!"

  
Rainwhisker laughed and pushed the rose-brown tabby molly off them, cuffing her ears affectionately.

  
"Yeah, I know, I was just messing with you," they smiled mischievously and gave Rosewater's nose a lick.  
Heronwing pressed his muzzle into Rainwhisker's shoulder and purred.

  
"Ok, guys, let's break it up and actually pay attention to these poor apprentices!" Rosewater said, as she beckoned the apprentices forward.

  
"Yes, Rosewater," Heronwing eyed her, his amber eyes sparkling with mirth. He turned towards the apprentices. The plan he had run through with Rosewater a few sunrises before prodded at his mind and he gave his fur a decisive shake.

  
"For now, we need you two to take prey to Minnowclaw and Pikeleap, and then check Minnowclaw over for ticks, ok?" Heronwing meowed, flexing his claws at the strange feeling of giving orders like this, when he had been in their position only a few moons ago.

  
The apprentices' faces fell a little but they quickly nodded, promising to be thorough, and scuttled away to the prey shelter.  
Rosewater and Rainwhisker purred as they watched them go and Heronwing smiled, gazing at the sisters as they argued over the best prey to give each cat, and he felt his heart fill with contentment.


End file.
